


Tears of rain

by DracTheImpaler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Sad, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracTheImpaler/pseuds/DracTheImpaler
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Tears of rain

25th April 1998  
She stared at the door, her hand resting in the air. Her pupils dilated as her body was engulfed by the darkness all around her. Some torches a great distance away, flickering and casting her shadow on the door before her. 

Finally, her hand got closer to the massive, black and wooden door, her knuckles lightly touching the surface of the door. One knock. Her hand fell back down her side, she took two large steps back, turning her head from one side to the other. Stepping further down the hallway away from the door. 

The torches flickering away. The wind gushing the cool night wind through the cold dungeons almost like a whisper. A silent whisper to be heard by only those willing to truly listen. Suddenly she stopped, turned her head around and looked at the door again.

Her steps were louder now heading towards the door. She stopped in front of it again, her right-hand hovering over the surface of the door. Almost touching. Looking at where her hand hovered, she started knocking, this time louder but only as loud as to not disturb the heavy silence lingering in the night air. One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks. 

She took one step back, then two steps and waited, light footsteps shuffling behind the door. Suddenly the door swung open. The hinges rattled, almost breaking and in the doorframe stood a dark and brooding figure. Tall and lean almost frail looking if not for the prideful and domineering scowl plastered on his face. His hair was almost electrifying channelling his anger through every part of his body. 

“Miss Collins, what is so important that you deem it necessary to disturb me at such an ungodly hour?” he hissed, enunciating every syllable, the „ungodly“ part the most. 

She stared at him, watching him speak, studying his face, his complexion seeming almost as white as a freshly bought bed sheet. His face riddled with premature marks of age, his lips dry and pale…....but oh so beautiful. If only………...

The most alive part of his face were his eyes, so intense and commanding almost as if you even dared to meet his gaze you would get lost in the darkness, his darkness. 

She took a deep breath in and answered: „I…I am so…..so sorry for disturbing you Headmaster.………..I must not have noticed the time…....but………..could I please come inside?“ She took another breath in, her face a little flushed while taking a small step back. Putting greater distance between them.

She studied his face again and noticed a small crease between his eyebrows, a frown. He seemed to almost want to let a sigh out as he inhaled deeply. „If you must..…“ he said sounding quite exasperated. He stepped away, heading towards his desk. 

Iris glanced at the floor for a brief moment, her eyes almost glistening. Then she inhaled sharply and her whole body stiffened as she stepped inside the office and headed towards Snape’s desk. The door flinging shut as soon as she stepped inside.

She stopped near the chair on the opposite side of the desk. She looked at him and inhaled deeply once again. „Professor I am really truly sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour….“ She said pausing within her sentence.

„Yes? Miss Collins, I ask again, what is so important you deem it worthy to waste my time?” He asked, almost as silent as a whisper. An irritated whisper definitely showing some traces of exhaustion. He didn’t need a loud voice to get what he wanted though. She'd never heard him talk above anything else but the calm and collected tone of his, he always has and thought that whoever managed to make this man raise his voice, would deserve nothing more than instantaneous death. 

She looked at him, exploring his features again. Oh, how much she would like to just be able to touch……and kiss every part of his body. Leave kisses on his collarbones always hidden by his frock, his pulse point on his neck also hidden, behind his cravat, the edge of his chin, and then finally…..his lips, his fucking beautiful lips. 

Snape cleared his throat, as she stopped staring at his lips and focused on his eyes. „P…..professor, (she stepped closer) whatever I do or say (she reached him behind his desk), could you please promise to……to not interrupt?“ She asked, her voice unsure, almost shaking.

She looked down at him sitting, she was close, he was close. If only she would lean down…. She glanced at his lips for just a brief second, then she directed her gaze on his eyes again, and waited.

Nothing came though. No answer. (Obviously, he could not promise something like that) 

A few seconds passed, though they seemed like an eternity. She fixed her gaze on her hand, then on his chest. Her hand reached down slowly, towards his chest. She halted a few centimetres away from touching him. Her heart beating fast, she waited one heartbeat, two, three and then she was touching him. She felt his body go stiff at her touch. Her palm rested against his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. 

She searched his eyes again, they were staring at her hand with such intensity, like he wanted to chop it off. 

Her hand travelled to his right shoulder, finally resting there. Then her other hand grasped his left shoulder….she halted and studied his face again. Nothing. Just those intense eyes now drilling holes through hers. „Stop. This.“ he growled his voice low and dark. She stopped. „I…I’m sorry professor but please……..I don’t know what to do. I’ve always wanted to do this with you and…….I don’t know if I’ll be able t…to survive to see you after the The Dark Lord has finally been defeated ……….professor please……I’m not as strong as you, I could never do what you do….you must be so tired of all this…I“ she trailed off, only for him to hear and as not to disturb the rare silence they had this evening. Nights at Hogwarts nowadays were loud. Occasional crying from the first years, plagued by nightmares of their torture at the hand of the Carrows were heard. 

She waited. Nothing. His eyes looked a little softer, as she got lost in them again. Her hand on his shoulder started drawing circles. 

She took a deep breath and bend down, his scent filling her nose, as she came closer, she buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply. She was embracing him now. This was him. He was heaven on earth, perhaps the only heaven. 

She was sitting on his lap, her face buried deeply into his chest, her hands pulling him closer towards her. Her hand was running circles on his back, while the other one was leaving his shoulders, going up his neck, his chin and then stopping at the back of his head, at the feel of his hair. His raven hair, smooth and silky upon touch. 

She felt him inhale deeply as her face left his chest and rested on his shoulder, her hot breath on his ear and neck. „Severus….“ She whispered in his ear. Her hand was playing with his hair scratching his scalp, slowly and tentatively. Her face was now buried in the crook of his neck, breathing him in deeply. Like a vampire ready for its feast.

They stayed like this for a while, her not wanting it to end, him not hexing nor dismissing her. This was bliss. Her heaven, hell and earth. The only thing she had been longing for all her life. Her beginning. Her ending. Oh, how often she had wished to do this. Touch him. Feel him. Smell him. Love him. Kiss him. At the last thought, she lifted her head from his neck and searched his face.

She stared into the darkness of his eyes, almost darker than the night. Then glanced at his beautiful lips, up-close they were a little chipped and raw in some places almost as if he had been biting them. The distance between them getting smaller. She could feel his breath against her hot skin. His breathing was more laboured now. Her thumb came up to touch his lower lip, beginning to trace it. Her thumb stopped where his lip was a little redder and irritated. „Does it hurt?“ she whispered, her voice so low, as she turned her gaze towards his eyes again. A slight shake of his head no, was her answer. 

Her gaze fixed his lips again, his breath hot against her skin. Her thumb slowly going over the irritated spots, his lips parting ever so slightly. Somehow unconsciously, her magic was healing the small wounds caused by his biting. He let a small gasp escape, as the feeling of her magic traced his lips. Iris licked her lips, oh how delicious he looked right now.

Suddenly, before their lips touched a small gasp escaped his lips again. She looked up at him his face contorted in pain, while his eyes went to stare daggers at his forearm.

Oh, no! Shit! Her eyes were glistening now, when she looked up at him a silent tear left her eye. She rested her forehead on his, trying to calm herself. She cupped his face in her hands, caressing his jaw and stroking his hair, so carefully as if she was afraid, he would break. Then she pressed him into the tightest embrace she could muster at the time, taking his scent in for the last time before his untimely departure. Her hand went to hold his, as she brought it up to her lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "Be careful.” She whispered.  
She stood up, leaving his comforting presence and searched his face yet again, this time his frown was visible, and his eyes were filled with anger……. or perhaps something else. She smiled at him a little. „If anyone can do what you must do, it’s you! You are the greatest wizard of our time, though because you are so good at your job, no one knows it.“ She smiled again, this time more brightly. 

He looked at her, his lips parted and closed again. After a second or two he finally said in a hushed voice, ever so deep and beautiful. „Good night, Miss Collins.“ Then he left the office, his black robes billowing behind him. 

Good Merlin, he was beautiful. 

Iris Collins was in love and that is what was going through her head as she headed towards her dormitory trying to avoid getting caught by the Carrows.

\------------

2nd 1998

The battle at Hogwarts lasted over god knows how many hours, Iris managed to get by unscathed, till the very end at least. She was helping a 7th year out, who was petrified when out of nowhere a bloody Death Eater cursed her behind her back. 

She fell to the ground, an excruciating amount of pain shot through her whole body. She screamed, her whole body trying to move and fight back, but nothing worked. Her entire body was slashed with multiple deep gashes. 

The 7th year she was helping out at least managed to run away from the one and only bloody Bellatrix Lestrange, now grinning brightly at Iris laying in her own pool of blood. Her eyes now shutting involuntarily from the amount of pain.

After a few seconds, she heard someone talking though. Talking in a panic about a lot of stuff. Stuff she didn’t care about, she was going to die either way. 

The words ‘Professor Snape’, ‘Shrieking Shack’ and ‘dead’ suddenly reached her ears. Iris’s world stopped, the spinning she was experiencing, the pain she was feeling and the blurry vision of hers set to function once again, having given up only seconds ago. Adrenaline rushing trough every last bit of her tired and cold body.

No! No! No! This can not be!!! No! Tears were spilling down her face.

She casted a few wordless healing charms trying to mend whatever she could. She had to see him…..had to see for herself that he was d………… No! He was alive! He was the greatest wizards alive, that’s right! That’s what she said to him the last time she saw him.

After her almost futile wordless charms, she stretched her hand out, pain shooting trough her arm as she accioed her wand to try some stronger healing spells. She had to at least get out of Hogwarts, before she could try to apparate to the Shrieking Shack. 

She reached her hand out towards the exit, wincing as a jolt of pain rushed through her once again. The other hand reached forward trying to pull her body forwards. Every little move she made caused extreme pain to shoot through her whole being. This was the only way she could move and she had to go. This way she crawled all the way outside the Hogwarts premises, where she could finally apparate.

As she reached the part of the grounds where she could finally apparate. She could not help but feel tired. Her eyes almost closing again. Merlin, NO! Help me get to him, please!!! I have to get there!

Struggling to keep her eyes open, somehow, she was still able to grip her wand and perform the apparition spell. As she was sprawled on the floor in the shrieking shack, having finally reached her destination. She was on the verge of death. Nothing nor nobody could save her. Her body was on the brink of death, but her soul was on fire. 

Her soul screamed to Merlin or whoever fucking dared to do this to him and her, to give her the chance to see him. To be with him. Not die alone. Have him by her side, that’s all she ever wanted. Nothing else, nothing more. Him. He was her beginning and her ending. Her heaven, hell and earth. She loved him. Loved him with all her body, mind and soul there was no part of her, that could ever dare to hate him. Nothing. All she had for him was love. 

She tried to clear her foggy mind trying to wrestle her into her eternal sleep, with her most gentle memories she shared with him. That night was the only and last time Iris was truly happy. Outside, the starting of a storm could be heard. Heavy rain started falling, almost like white noise in the background. Finally, she tried lifting her head. “S..S……….Seve…rus?” she tried to scream but she only managed a pained whisper. 

The scene before her……..it was indescribable. Darkness surrounding them, but for the moonlight. Blood all over the floor. A pool of darkness engulfing her as she reached her arm towards him trying to crawl to him. His blood….his and mine. 

No! Severus, No!!! You can’t die, you have to be happy! You can be happy now, Voldemort is finally gone! You did it!!! 

She finally reached him, his neck was torn apart, blood on his chest, his face, his hair and everywhere. Her hand stretched out over his chest, he was cold to the touch. 

Why did you do this to him? Why? Why? He tried so hard, and you just leave him out to die alone?! “Severus…..” she managed one last time before her body went limp beside him. 

His beautiful lips she never got to taste, even though that was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed and all she ever dreamt about. Her love was not enough though, it never was. And so the sky cried with them, two people forever alone. Alone even in death.


End file.
